A rotorcraft may include one or more rotor systems. One example of a rotorcraft rotor system is a main rotor system. A main rotor system may generate aerodynamic lift to support the weight of the rotorcraft in flight and thrust to counteract aerodynamic drag and move the rotorcraft in forward flight. Another example of a rotorcraft rotor system is a tail rotor system. A tail rotor system may generate thrust in the same direction as the main rotor system's rotation to counter the torque effect created by the main rotor system.
An aircraft, such as a rotorcraft, may include a variety of different materials that may be subject to extreme conditions during operation of the aircraft. Examples of such materials may include, but are not limited to, paints, primers, and adhesives.